Buck Douglas in Custody
by NeverLander852
Summary: WARNING: "Spoilers for 'Alien Alert'." Whilst in custody for his crimes, Buck Douglas gets 2 visitors - the Hero Next Door, and the same 'naughty boy' that exposed his lies to Pontypandy. Takes place after Alien Alert. There are some breaking the fourth wall moments. [I do not own Fireman Sam, or the Alien Alert special]


**Buck Douglas in Custody**

WARNING: "MAJOR Spoilers for 'Alien Alert'." Whilst in custody for his crimes, Buck Douglas gets 2 visitors - the Hero Next Door, and the same 'naughty boy' that exposed his lies to Pontypandy. Takes place after Alien Alert. There are some breaking the fourth wall moments.

 **[I do not own Fireman Sam, or the Alien Alert special]**

* * *

For Buck Douglas, the former presenter of the cancelled TV show _Alien Quest_ , being in custody at the Newtown police station was totally not... 'space-tastic'.

But he knew he deserved it. He deserved 10 times worse.

What he did was stupid, reckless, dangerous, and he'd also been exposed as a big liar.

His show had now been cancelled, and he'd been turned over to the authorities for his actions, and now he'd been sent to custody.

He had planned to make the biggest alien sightings ever [which were all fake, of course] which would make Pontypandy famous, but when the alien sightings were proven fake, the whole of Pontypandy would end up as laughing-stocks, and he'd end up with LOADS of viewers for his tv show.

And he would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for the meddling Norman Stanley Price.

Speaking of Norman, he'll be entering this story about...

 _"Mr Douglas, you have a visitor."_

Right now.

Norman entered the area, closely followed by Fireman Sam.

"You got 15 minutes." the guard said, before shutting the door. Norman and Sam stared at Buck Douglas.

"What do you want?" Buck Douglas said, glaring at them, the same firefighter and the same 'naughty boy' from Pontypandy that had discovered the truth behind Alien Quest.

Norman sighed. "Look at how far you've fell, Buck Douglas." he said. "And I've heard of loads of people who've fallen farther than you."

"Norman is right." Sam said sternly. "What you did was a very reckless and dangerous thing to do."

"Like driving Jupiter?" Norman asked. Sam just gave Norman a cold glare. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Norman." he said sternly. Norman quietened down.

"If you hadn't exposed my plans," Buck Douglas snapped, "I'd have been the most famous TV host in the world!"

"I knew it was a fake from the start." Sam said. "The only thing you became was 'the biggest fool in England'. You're nothing but a liar, Buck Douglas. Everyone heard about your lies, and now your show's been cancelled. I can't believe someone like you would stoop so low to get what they wanted."

"Wow," Norman said to nobody in particular, "This fanfic is one of the most dramatic, even for our tv show."

Buck Douglas showed remorse for what he did. "that isn't the worst of it." he said sadly.

"It isn't?" Norman & Sam said at the same time, for quite different reasons.

"No." Buck Douglas said, shaking his head. He chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, 'worse' is a relative word."

"OK." Norman said, quite puzzled at what Buck Douglas had said. "After what happened, my boss found out about my lies, and he cancelled my show, and made me redundant."

there was a bit of a silence.

"What?" Sam said.

"Even I don't understand what he said," Norman added, "and I've read the script of this fanfic." Norman added.

Buck Douglas sighed in disgust. "He fired me." he said bluntly. "Oh." Sam and Norman said together. "That makes sense." Norman said.

Sam stared at Norman. "Thanks for noticing." he said.

"Oh what have I done to deserve this?" Buck Douglas said sadly, burying his face in his hands. "You lied to everyone in Pontypandy and caused a massive fire on Pontypandy Island." Norman said bluntly. "That was a rhetorical question, Norman." Sam said sternly. "Sorry." Norman said as he quietened down.

Sam sighed. "It's ok, Norman. He fooled us all." "Exactly." Norman said. "If I hadn't found that the battery in his flying drone was the same one used by Joe and Bella's pizza delivery drones, I **never** would have worked it out."

At this, Buck Douglas hung his head in remorse, like Professor Callaghan from _Big Hero 6_ did when he was arrested.

Sam grinned. "I am glad you worked it out." He looked at his watch. "Well, I guess we'd better leave." he said. "Come on, Norman. Let's get back to Pontypandy." he headed for the door. "I'll catch up, Sam." Norman said. "I won't be a minute. I need to talk to Buck Douglas." "OK," Sam said, "but don't be too long."

As soon as Sam left, He turned to Buck Douglas. "You know, Buck Douglas, if I hadn't seen that spaceship in the sky on the night of Auntie Phyllis' party, you never would have came, and we never would have had all the fun looking for aliens." Buck Douglas stared at Norman incredulously.

"You might have done something bad to all of England, but that's nothing compared to some things I did; like when I drove Jupiter, and when i rode my go-kart off the quay, and the incident with my Chinese New Year sky lantern, and when i put my mam's best scarf in the oven at the Floods' house, and The Great Fire of Pontypandy, that was something else entirely." Buck Douglas listened intently. "Perhaps," Norman said, "if you could change your ways, perhaps you could improve your life, and redeem yourself. It could help everyone, not just in Pontypandy and Newtown, but also, all of England. Imagine, you could be the best race car driver, or writer, or artist in the world!"

"The best..." Buck Douglas whispered to himself.

The guard came in. "It's time to go, Norman." he said. "OK." said Norman. As he left, he looked back at Buck Douglas. "Goodbye, Buck Douglas!" he said. Then he left.

Buck Douglas was left alone, and there he sat in the cell. Both Sam's and Norman's words went round and round in his head;

 _'The only thing you became was 'the biggest fool in England'.'_

 _'You're nothing but a liar, Buck Douglas.'_

 _'if you could change your ways, perhaps you could improve your life, and redeem yourself.'_

 _'Imagine, you could be the best race car driver, or writer, or artist in the world!'_

"The best..." Buck Douglas whispered to himself. He looked at his feet, then his hands, then, stared at his reflection in a nearby mirror. "The best..."

He knew this could be a chance to make amends for his misdeeds. after all, if Professor Callaghan from _Big Hero 6_ could change, so could he.

* * *

 _ **A WEEK LATER, IN PONTYPANDY...**_

Sam came into Dilys' shop. "Hello, Sam." Dilys said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Norman." he said. "I've got a letter for him. It's from Buck Douglas."

Norman came down. "Yes, mam?" he asked. "Sam has a letter for you." Dilys said.

"For me?" Norman said. Sam nodded.

Norman got the letter from Sam, opened it, and began to read it.

 _ **'Dear Norman Price...'**_

 _'I've been thinking about what you said to me last week. I've been thinking if I can change, I could improve my life, redeem myself, and make myself a bit better than before. So the police at Newtown said that I could do a bit of community service to Newtown, as an art teacher. Right now, I'm doing a foot painting class. Professor Pickles, from the Newtown museum, says that my style is talented. It's absolutely 'space-tastic', as i'd say. The cops say that with continued good behavior, I might be a free man in a week or so. I even designed the paper that I wrote this letter on. I might also decide to write children's novels as well. I look forward to improving my life as the best artist and writer in England. I'm gonna be a changed man, and it's all thanks to you, Norman Stanley Price!'_

 _ **'From Buck 'Tennant' Douglas.'**_

"Wow!" Norman said. "Buck Douglas has a middle name too, just like me!"

"I can't believe it." Dilys said. "Me neither, Mam." said Norman. "'He has a middle name of his own."

"No." Dilys said bluntly. "I meant that although he lied to everyone in Pontypandy, and the country, he's planning to change his ways and make his life better."

"Errr, yeah!" Norman said, "that too!"

And Norman, Dilys and Fireman Sam laughed.

Thanks to Norman Price, Buck Douglas' life was gonna improve. And, with continued good behavior, he may be eligible for early parole, just like Miss Decibel from _Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I have a confession to make: I saw 'Alien Alert' last year on a different website. the vid was called 'FSAA'.

 **[That stands for FIREMAN SAM: ALIEN ALERT]**

So I know about what happened in _Alien Alert_.

What i don't know is what happened to Buck Douglas after his lies were exposed to everyone in Pontypandy.

I guessed that when they got back from Pontypandy Island, Fireman Sam would have seen to it that Buck Douglas was turned over to the authorities immediately for his actions.

So I suggested that maybe Norman Price, the same 'naughty boy' that exposed his lies, could help him reform.

after all, if Professor Callaghan from _Big Hero 6_ can change his ways, so can Buck Douglas.

Did you also see the 'David Tennant' reference?

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
